Her Guys'
by punkyrockz
Summary: Avy lived in Ohio. LIVED. She is know running from her abusive father and finds herself in Tulsa. Avy has always been one of the guys. A nice tuff greaser. Tougher than some of the guys. Let's just hope that the gang excepts her.


I officially hated Mustangs. I was walking to no where now. I had run away after my old man had tried to shoot me with his rifle. But that was in Ohio. I was in Oklahoma now. In some drabby old town named Tulsa.

It looked like I was in the more lower class section of town. My kinda people. I was a greaser through and through. I didn't try to act like one of the guys. I might have a girls body but I was a guy on the inside. I hated skirts and makeup and all of that crap. I preferred tight blue jeans and converse and cotton white shirts with plaid shirts over and leather jackets. That was exactly what I was wearing now. I guess you could say I was pretty. I had long dirty blond hair that I kept up in a hat so I almost looked like a guy and blue eyes. I hated the freckles that dotted my cheeks, but o well. And I had turned 19 in the week that I ran away.

I hated slept good in a week but I had snuck into a house once and took a quick shower at two in the morning yesterday so I knew that I at least looked and smelled clean enough. I was hitchhiking not wanting to waste the little money I would have for emergencies. I stole food and water. Let's not forget the cigarettes. Man I was addicted to those things. It was dark outside and I was cutting through a not so nice looking neighborhood. Not a bad neighborhood just not nice looking. The rich looking Mustang passed me crying "Hey Grease Girl!" I scowled.

Man I wish I had a smoke or something to look tuff. I just smoked my last one though and I just had my switchblade.

"Hey want me to show you a good time?" he cried poking half his body out of the passenger seat. I rolled my eyes.

"Get lost you piece of white trash!" I cried back.

The car went closer to me than I would have liked. I pulled out my blade. I flicked it open and the car pulled to a stop next to me. I looked around and saw a broken bottle. I bent over and picked it up. I measured it's weight in my hand I was ready to throw it like a pro.

One noticed the bottle and grinned.

"You looking for a fight?" I demanded.

"Try it pal."

I threw the bottle as hard as I could. It didn't hit them though, but it hit my real target. Their precious car. It shattered in a shower of glass. I grinned at the noise it made.

The guys weren't happy.

But I had spun and ran before they could say anything. "Get the bitch!" They cried. Soon I heard the Mustang's engine as it soared after me. I thanked the Lord that I knew how to run.

I ran as fast as my small legs could carry me but I knew they'd catch on soon enough. They always did.

I made it down the street when I turned the corner and ran faster past a few houses. I cried out as the Mustang swung in front of me almost hitting me.

Damn. They heard me. I couldn't show that deep inside I was panicking but I was acting cool as a cucumber. My switch was still out and I held it at the ready. I was ready to fight if I needed to.

"Hey! What's going on here? You bastards picking on girls now?" a guy cried. He came from the house I had just ran past and the door slammed shut. He had a fun loving grin on his face and laughing gray eyes. His hair was rusty colored and long sideburns. He had a stocky build and he was pretty tall. He wore jeans, boots and a mickey mouse shirt. I loved mickey mouse. The guy barely glanced at me.

Then a few more guys poked their heads out of the house. Glory, how many guys were in that house? The Socs glared at me. But they got back in their car. "Watch it Greasers!" they cat called as they drove off tires screeching.

I flipped my blade away. "Thanks I guess. I could've handled them though." I looked at him through the only not broken street lamp on the block.

"Glory, what did you do to make 'em that mad?"

I shrugged, "Cornered me a couple blocks back and smashed a bottle on that car of thems." I shrugged.

"What are you doing out here helping me?" I asked.

"Helping out a little lady." he grinned.

I was pissed but his grin was too good and I couldn't help grinning back. "The name's Avy. Yous?"

"Name's Keith but friends call me Two-Bit. And since your officially my friend that's what you call me, Two-Bit Mathews."

"Got no last name any more. Left it behind with my Father." I hissed his name. "So friend you gotta smoke? Haven't been able to lift any in a while."

Two-Bit dug one outta his pocket, "Sure kid. You gotta lighter." I nodded and lit it up.

"Don't call me kid you sure as hell aint older than me."

"How old?" he demanded.

"19."

"Shoot kid me too." Two-Bit grinned.

I ignored the fact that he called me kid again.

"So Avy what are you doing out here so late all by your lonesome?" Two-Bit questioned pulling out a cancer stick for himself.

"Wandering. Aint my fault that my ole man hates my guts. Ran a few weeks ago. Now I'm here. You know where I can find a place to hide for the night?" I asked.

Maybe this town wasn't so bad if anyone was as nice as Two-Bit. He nodded as if he knew someone that was like that too, you know to be hit.

"Maybe I'd have to ask Darry though." he gestured to the house Two-Bit had run out of, "the Curtis household, best place to sleep for the night no questions asked. Doors always open. Always unlocked."

Then a small looking guy ran up to Two-Bit breathing hard.

He was dark and had big brown scared eyes and black greasy hair. He had on a jean jacket.

I saw the scars on his face and bruises littered his face and throat. So, this was the fella that was hit too.

"Hey Johnny Cade." Two-Bit greeted.

"Hey Two-Bit." He supported himself on his knees to catch his breath. I watched as I stomped out my smoke on the ground crunching it under my shoes.

"A bat man. A bat. Where does my ole man come up with this?" Johnny breathed.

Two-Bit pat him on the back.

"I don't know buddy. Hey Avy, you want som'thin' to eat? You can meet the gang." Two-Bit gestured to the Curtis' house. I shrugged.

"Why not. You know Two-Bit I might just stick 'round this town for a while." I replied walking behind with Two-Bit leading and the Johnny kid behind me.

Two-Bit waltzed right in and I followed with Johnny following.

"Dinner ready yet?" Two-Bit just cried.

"Maybe if you went to your house and cooked Two-Bit you wouldn't have to wait for us and quit bumming 'round yours." a kid about fourteen said sarcastically. He had green gray eyes and greased back reddish brown hair. He had just emerged from the back of the house.

Two-Bit grinned, "Shoot Pony, I'd never live that done if my sis caught me cooking." Two-Bit grinned. He went into the kitchen following the kid and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "You want one Avy?" he called.

"Yea," I plopped myself on the couch next to Johnny. Two-Bit came out and handed me one. I chugged down part of the contents.

Man, I was thirsty. "Avy this here is the youngest Curtis brother Ponyboy Micheal Curtis. Pony this is Avy."

I nodded at Ponyboy. He just looked me up and down, "This another one of your blondes Two-Bit?" he asked.

"I better not be just my unneeded knight in shining armor." I smirked.

"Unneeded? I saved your ass out there."

"I told you I could handle it. I was the one that scratched there car." I pointed out.

"You scratched a Socs Mustang?" Ponyboy demanded.

I shrugged "I've been in more trouble."

"Where's Soda and Steve?" Two-Bit asked taking another sip of his beer.

"I think Darry's pickin' 'em up from the DX after work." Ponyboy answered.

"Steve's car break down again?" he asked.

Pony shrugged, "Maybe I don' know."

Then a guy came in. He had long almost white hair and he looked like a hood I would usually hang with. He took one look at me and grinned, "Now now who's this little lady."

"None of your business." I snorted.

"O come on Dall, you don't wanna scare the girl off." Two-Bit complained.

I rolled my eyes, "Please I've picked fights with worse guys than Dallas Winston." I replied.

"How'd you know my name doll face?"

"My friend came down here once. He went by Punk. Says you and him fought a little bit. I knew who you were just by how you tried to flirt." I grinned.

Dally smirked, "O that punk. Yea, he said he knew a tuff grease girl. What you doing so far from home?"

"Dad nearly got me with his rifle. Hitchhiked it her but I'm pretty sure yous from New York? Farther than Ohio." I leaned on the edge of the couch and used Two-Bit as a foot rest. He just shrugged to focus on the tv to do anything.

Dally grinned, "Ya know, you dig ok. Whats your name anyways doll face?"

"Avy." I responded bluntly.

Then three more guys came in. "Glory how many are there?" I cried.

"Well what are you doing in my living room pretty lady?" a cheeky looking scrawny guy asked. He had on a DX gas station shirt and so did the guy next to him. Then there was the huge guy behind him.

He looked stressed.

"That's all of us," Two-Bit grinned.

"Can't you ever wipe that stupid grin off your face?" I questioned annoyed at how peaceful he looked.

"Get used to it baby." Two-Bit smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "So what's your name?" I asked the DX shirt that said it was his house so I figured that he was a Curtis brother. I noticed that their parents weren't around but I didn't ask about it. Figured that they might not want to talk about it if their parents were dead. Heck, my Dad's still alive and I don't like talking about him.

"Sodapop Curtis. What's yours?"

"Avy. You the other Curtis brother?" I asked.

"And I'm the last one." the construction guy said. He had a cool voice. I knew he had grown up too fast. "Darry Curtis."

I nodded, "Cool names."

Darry started for the kitchen, "So how'd you end up meeting Two-Bit?" I chuckled.

"I, uh, was cornered by some Socs few blocks down. I except they'l be visiting a paint shop soon. This ass, here, thought I needed saving." I grinned and emptied the beer.

"Plus, a friend of mine rumbled it with Dally over here." I smiled and got up from the couch. I threw away the beer and found Sodapop and Steve playing poker.

"Can I play?" I asked.

Steve howled, "Aint a little lady playing poker. It's a man's game. Besides you don't have any money."

I dug in my pocket and pulled out ten bucks slamming it down on the table. "Let's play." I sat down and they shrugged most likely thinking this would be any easy win. They were wrong.

By the end of the game I had won two paychecks worth at the DX. I grinned.

"Who said girls can't play poker?" I mocked. I tucked the well needed money in my pocket. "Thank you kind sirs for helping pay for the homeless runaway." I said in a fake posh accent and bowed at them. Steve threw a piece of paper at me and Ponyboy came running up and smoothing it out.

"That was my math homework Steve." Ponyboy complained.

He scoffed, "And?"

Ponyboy seemed to be the only one that cared about math homework in this house. I had dropped out a year ago during my senior year which I think is the biggest grade graduated in this house except for Darry who looked too smart to not graduate. I feel asleep on the couch at about midnight. Life here was ok


End file.
